Eyeshield 21 (chara) vs Super Junior
by Reima Hiruma
Summary: SUMMARY: Anggota Deimon Devil Bats ingin merayakan kemenangan mereka di x-mas bowl, mereka pun menyewa sebuah kapal pesiar. Namun ternyata kapal pesiar itu telah di sewa terlebih dulu oleh anggota Super Junior yang ingin mereyakan keberhasilan album baru mereka. Pertarungan antar atlet amefuto dan penyanyi hallyu pun tak dapat dihindarkan.


**DDB vs SUJU**

**DICLAIMER:**~Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata *khusus Hiruma sih ada pengecualian #ditembak basoka ama Hiruma#*

~SJ: milik Tuhan

**GENRE: **Humor/comedy?

**Warning! **typo bertebaran,cerita pasaran, ga nyambung, dll.

**SUMMARY:** Anggota Deimon Devil Bats ingin merayakan kemenangan mereka di x-mas bowl, mereka pun menyewa sebuah kapal pesiar. Namun ternyata kapal pesiar itu telah di sewa terlebih dulu oleh anggota Super Junior yang ingin mereyakan keberhasilan album baru mereka. Pertarungan antar atlet amefuto dan penyanyi hallyu pun tak dapat dihindarkan.

^Happy reading ajah^

* * *

Chapter 1: DDB vs SJ start!

Malam itu anggota DDB akan merayakan kemenangan mereka di x-mas bowl dengan mengadakan sebuah pesta di kapal pesiar. Sebenarnya bukan hanya anggota DDB saja, karena seluruh atlet amefuto juga diundang dalam pesta perayaan itu.

Ada Seibu, Hakushu, Ojo, Teikoku, Shinryuji, Taiyo, dll. Pokoknya semua tim yang pernah bertanding melawan Deimon.

Naasnya saat sampai di kapal pesiar ada beberapa bodyguard-yang entah sedang mangawal siapa-menghalangi tim-tim amefuto itu. Dan tentu saja bodyguard itu kalah power oleh Kurita, Gaou, Otawara, Shin dkk. Dan tentu saja Hiruma mengancam mereka dengan machine gun di tangannya.

Melihat keadaan kapal pesiar yang setengah ramai itu, Mamori tak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Kenapa ramai sekali, Hurima-kun?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Ke ke ke, mana kutahu, manajer sialan" jawab Hiruma santai sambil meniup gelembung permen karet. 'Setidaknya jika ada yang menyewa kapal pesiar ini, aku bisa mengancam mereka dan mengusirnya pergi… ke ke ke' batin Hiruma licik.

Semuanya pun memasuki kapal pesiar itu, dan ternyata yang juga menyewa kapal pesiar itu adalah boyband asal Korea, Super Junior.

"YA-HA! Bocah-bocah sialan, menyingkirlah dari kapal pesiar ini" ancam Hiruma sembari menembakan machine gunya ke udara.

"Huh, siapa kalian? Menyingkir? Bukankah kami yang menyewa kapal ini?" ujar Leeteuk membela diri.

"Ta…tapi.. kami yang…"

Omongan Sena terpotong oleh Ha-ha bersaudara dan Monta.

"Siapa kami? Kami ini adalah atlet Amefuto!" ujar Jumonji.

"Kalian ini yang siapa?" tanya Kuroki.

"Kalian yang menyewa? Kami lebih dulu menyewa kapal ini dari kalian!" ujar Togano tak mau kalah dari saudara-saudaranya.

"Mukyaaa~ kami yang menyewa kapal pesiar ini MAX!" ujar Monta tak kalah kesal.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa-apan kalian ini, keamanan!" panggil Kyuhyun mulai emosi.

"Ke ke ke, kalian mau mengusir kami? Masih terlalu cepat 10.000 tahun, bocah-bocah sialan!" ujar Hiruma yang kali ini bersiap menembakkan basoka ke arah petugas keamanan.

"SHUT UP, MINNA-SAN!" pekik seorang gadis, Reima rupanya (kekeke, lagi-lagi aothor numpang eksis). "Bagaimana jika kalian berduel, dan pemenangnya dapat memakai kapal pesiar ini sepuasnya!" usulnya.

"Usul yang bagus, Adik sialan. Ke ke ke" ujar Hiruma menyeringai licik.

"Jadi bagaimana atlet Ameruto?" tanya Sungmin menantang.

"AMEFUTO, bukan AMERUTO!" pekik seluruh atlet Amefuto merasa diejek.

"Ameruto kek, Amefuto kek, semuanya sama saja!" ujar Sungmin manyun.

"BEDA!" pekik ha-ha bersaudara emosi.

"Baiklah, akan kubacakan daftar duelnya:

Lomba makan pisang terbanyak

Cerdas cermat

Lomba karaoke

Lomba lari tercepat

Lomba berenang tercepat

Lomba pemberi dukungan terheboh

Adu panco

Lomba dance terheboh

–silahkan tambahkan sendiri-

Pertandingan AMEFUTO

Bagaimana?" tanya Reima puas dengan daftar duel yang ia buat.

"Aku setuju, ke ke ke" ujar Hiruma menyeringai iblis.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Aku juga setuju!" ujar Leeteuk.

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan, tanda dimulainya duel gaje ini.

* * *

Bagaimana, minna-san?

Bagus gak idenya?

Padahal ff "Eyeshield 21 new chara" aja belom kelar, kekeke.

Silahkan review bila berminat (sekalian usul duel no.9 di atas)


End file.
